Former Crimson King (Sendai Aka no Ou)
' 'The''' Former Crimson King (or Precedent Aka no Ou or FCK) is the main antagonist of the manga.' He is actually '''the first Red Cross Knight, Mibu Kyoichirou '''and he is one' of the most powerful characters in the manga, and the most powerful of all antagonists.' Appearance The Former Crimson King's appearance changes from time to time. His appearance can changes from a '''happy-go-lucky bookworm '''to that of a vicious '''cold hearted killer'. This is reflected in his facial expressions (he is drawn without a nose when happy) and glasses (when his glasses are on one can not see his Red Eyes). '''-''' True Form ' ' By calling back all the Red Cross Knights, The Former Crimson King can access his full power. His power evenly matches that of Kyo with the mark of the "True Aka no Ou". His appearence also changes drastically. Personality ' ' ' ' Of the Sendai Aka no Ou, he was portrayed as a great, mysterious, and benevolent King who doted on children and Kyo and even the defects the Mibu clan created. He was shown to be very affable with children, even playing with them, similar to the first Aka no Ou. It is not clear when the change in Sendai no Ou truly began, but he reveals that it started because he gradually grew disgusted with the inherent flaws in human nature, especially the human love of violence. He had already foreseen himself becoming evil; therefore, he made a pact with Shihoudo and Kyo to kill him. He also cried blood, much like Chinmei, an allusion to the idea that both men had lost so much (literally and emotionally) that there was nothing left inside spiritually. A scene around the same time when Kyo was young also showed the Taishirous, including Muramasa, begging the Sendai Aka no Ou to save the race from the terminal disease which would eventually exterminate all of them. His smile was warm, but his voice was cold as he patted Muramusa on the head saying:"Do not worry. When you all die, I will create a new race more perfect and stronger than this one. So, go die peacefully...". It could be inferred that at this point evil had risen from the kindness in his heart. Story The Former Crimson King was first seen completely (without being shadowed) in the dungeon where Shinrei was being held. He was apparently reading and decided to break Shinrei free of his cell after Shinrei regained his fighting spirit. Shinrei deduces he is the Former Crimson King because of the fact that he easily broke through Hishigi's barrier. The Former Crimson King later has a meeting with the members of the Taishirou. After reading Tokito's mind and knowing of her plans to try to humiliate him, The Former Crimson King proceeds to scare Tokito merely by using his killing intent while in a seemingly calm, good mood''.'' At some point later, while Kyo and and his party were in Hishigi's laboratory, the Former Crimson King goes to see Sakuya. He finds that Yuya is also with her and tries to take Sakuya away. Yuya tries to stop him by getting in the between the both of them. The Former Crimson King responds to this by releasing his killing intent, which causes Yuya to collapse in fear. Yukimura intervenes by throwing his sword at the Former Crimson King. The Former Crimson King later defeats Yukimura easily, suffering no damage but damaged glasses''. ''As he is about to kill Yukimura, Kyoushirou stops him and says that he will kill Yukimura and his men as well as Sakuya (this was actually a way for Kyoushirou to keep everyone alive). The Former Crimson King later watches Kyo and Kyo's allies battle the two final'' ''Taishirou with Kyoushirou and Yuya by his side. He comments to Kyoushirou he should be used to seeing with the same eyes as him (in reference to the True Red Eyes). Later when Tokito begs the Former Crimson King to save Fubuki's life, he tries to kill Tokito but Fubuki takes the hit and crumbles to dust. The Former Crimson King then "turns off" the battle dolls that are no longer of use to him (Hotaru, Shinrei, Yuan, Julian and Tokito) saying that if they are of no use to him, the one who created them, they should'nt be alive. Abilities Although he is not of the true Mibu, being the Former Crimson King, he is naturally very powerful: at the end of the manga ( before he died, in the last fight with Kyo ) he is equal or even stronger that Demon God Kyo. He has stated he knows all the Mibu techniques. He is a master swordsman (he is the greatest master of Mumyo Jimpu Ryu, for example he can execute three Suzaku at once or three Kouryu at once). '''- Red Eyes These are his natural eyes and even when wounded he is seen with them activated - True Red Eyes' He can use the True Red Eyes to increase his killing intent's power and fighting ability. These are not the True Red Eyes of the true Mibu but that of a Red Cross Knight. '1) Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken' These are the basic techniques. '- Mizuchi' :An attack that uses the air to cut an opponent to pieces; a sub-attack of Seiryu. '- Shinkiro' :An attack that allows Kyo to create illusions, even turning them back on foes who had originally cast them. '2)' '''Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Ougi' These are the advanced techniques in the Mumyou Jinpu Ryu. The techniques are based on the Shishin, and each has its unique way of dealing damage to enemies. '''- Suzaku' A technique that embodies the legendary red phoenix. Its speed is incredible, as is the power of its flames, and like the legend of the phoenix, can revive itself from its own destructio''n. Former Crimson was able to sum mon three Suzaku at once '''- Byakko' A white tiger tears an opponent apart with its claws. A superior technique to Suzaku: If the first "claw" misses, the opponent is dragged in by its other "claw" and ripped apart by its "fangs". '- Genbu' A black tortoise entwined with serpents; is both an offensive and defensive technique. Genbu's shell protects Kyo from an opponent's attack, while the serpents bind and destroy the opponent. It is capable of blocking any attack, barring the Kouryu. '- Seiryu' More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround him, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls the opponent into the heavens where the waiting Former Crimson King (in the form of the legendary blue dragon) descends to deliver the final blow. '- Four Gods Simultaneous Attack' As the name implies, the Four Gods are summoned simultaneously to attack the enemy. Although powerful in its own right, its merely a precursor to something even greater. '- Kouryu' When all of the Four Gods are summoned to attack the opponent simultaneously, this action brings forth the final and most powerful beast god, the heavenly dragon Kouryu. In addition, the initial summoning of the Four Gods allows the wielder to use their abilities in conjunction with Kouryu for greater results. Former Crimson King can summon three Kouryu at once. '-Sekireigan Using the Sekireigan The Former Crimson King creates multiple images/speed shadows of himself and attacks his opponent from multiple angles. He can use Sekireigan with both eyes unlike Yukimura. Therefore it's power and effectiveness is better than Yukimura's (Yukimura is using 8 speed clones when he uses Sekireigan, the Former Crimson King makes hundreds). - Killing Intent / Aura' ' ' The ability to intimidate an opponent using the killing aura. FCK was able to defeat Tokito ( that tried to shame him ) without moving. '- Willpower' It is the FCK aura. With his willpower alone he had destroyed a large section of Red Tower near killing Yukimura (thay was fighting against him to protect Sakuya). ' ' '-''' Mibu Blood Soldiers With just a few drops of his blood, the FCK can create hundreds of human sized blood soldiers. They are basically blood logiathat continuously regenerate and can only be put down for good by Mibu, Muramasa's weapons, or by killing the FCK. They are strong enough to fight, damage, and be a threat to even Shiseiten level characters. '''- Absorption'' '' The FCK can re-absorb two of his Red Cross Knights (Kyoshiro and Chinmei), increasing his combat stats many times over. After absorbing them, he obtains/regains/return (to) his '''True Form. '''- Complete control over the lives of the other battle dolls' He can seal away their souls with a single gesture. '-''' Creation and disintegration of Matter (Alchemy) The FCK can create objects out of thin air such as swords, dressers, clothes, umbrellas, etc from at least a dozen meters away. He is also capable of disintegrating objects he touches with his hands. '''-''' Arrow of Light The FCK made an arrow of light using his Ki (spiritual energy). It can easily pierce a person, killing istantly. '''-''' Barrier The FCK create (with his aura) a barrier to protect himself from enemy attacks. '''- Immortality' The former Aka no Ou is immortal. The only way to kill him is to destroy his heart, which he has hidden away. '-''' Regeneration Regards to wounds and limbs (arm or leg). It works even if he is cut in half. Gallery 542047_411829162180251_1803061028_n.jpg 943_518242051538961_83897545_n.jpg 1.jpg 318932_518197031543463_690260414_n.jpg 533972_518188114877688_30871261_n.jpg 534132_518197011543465_1217702941_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Antagonists Category:Battle Doll Category:Red Cross Knights